<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You and Me (and the Worm) by beanbuggg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836437">You and Me (and the Worm)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanbuggg/pseuds/beanbuggg'>beanbuggg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Worm on a String - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Friends With Benefits, Hatred, Jealousy, Multi, Polyamory, Revenge, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers, The worms are lovers, University, Worms, so cool worms, string, worm - Freeform, worm on a string - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2000-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2008-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:47:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanbuggg/pseuds/beanbuggg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Riggy and Quiggy are friends of 19 years. Quiggy feels his relationship with Riggy is changing- all because of one blue worm. Ziggy. Jealousy, hatred and love. And Worms. Worms too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ziggy/Quiggy/Riggy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I swear you’re gonna break your back if you keep doing this,”<br/>
Quiggy sighed when he saw what Riggy was doing. </p><p>“I promise it’s safe!” Riggy whined back, climbing back onto the table, trying to scrape a sticky hand off of the ceiling for the third time this week. (Somehow.) </p><p>Quiggy chucked slightly. The orange worm’s eyes moved around intensely, almost dancing around as he slowly peeled the hand off. Their eyes met slightly, Quiggy blushed. For a short moment, Quiggy had never been more grateful that he was green. </p><p>It was a nice day out, the blue sky was tinged with specks of clouds like freckles. Wiggy was making his way over to his friend-with-benefit’s, Riggy’s, house. Ziggy noticed a few daisies littered on the grass and slithered over to them. He wondered if Riggy would appreciate them. </p><p>Riggy and Ziggy had met at a university party. Riggy was tripping over his own feet and fell onto Ziggy rom-com style. Since then, Ziggy had fallen in love. He was obsessed with the way that the orange worm moved, the way he talked, the way that he started into Ziggy’s eyes for minutes on end. He was too much in love.</p><p>Back at the house, Quiggy and Riggy were sitting on the floor, playing a simple game of chess. </p><p>“You’re literally dogwater. Oh my gosh, oh my gosh. You suck.”<br/>
Riggy threw insults towards the green worm. </p><p>“You’re only saying that because I’ve beat you thousands of times. I wanna see what will happen if I let you win one day.” </p><p>“You’re the worst.” </p><p>Quiggy smiled slightly and avoided eye contact. </p><p>Suddenly, Riggy’s phone went off. He backflipped quickly to check it. </p><p>“You expecting someone?” Quiggy questioned him. Riggy didn’t respond.</p><p>ZIGGY: hey im almost at ur house. anyone else over rn<br/>
RIGGY: yeah<br/>
ZIGGY: what who<br/>
RIGGY: you dont need to know. ill kick him out rn dw<br/>
ZIGGY: aight. see u in 10</p><p>“Hey Quiggy, I just remembered my parents wanted to come over for dinner and I haven’t got anything ready.” </p><p>“So?”</p><p>“I need to get things ready, like, right now. And you know about my parents right?”</p><p>Riggy had some of the strictest parents that Quiggy has ever known. </p><p>“Oh so… I need to go?”</p><p>“Yeah. I’m sorry”</p><p>“No, it’s okay. I get it”</p><p>Quiggy grabbed his belongings and left, hiding his reluctancy behind several layers of people-pleasing he’d built up over the years. </p><p>“See you on Monday. Text me if you need answers to the homework.”</p><p>“Ok thanks. See you!”</p><p>Quiggy walked down the street, only paying enough attention to register what was in front of him. That is, until he saw someone slightly familiar walking in the direction of Riggy’s house. Quiggy had seen this worm before, walking in the same direction. </p><p>Quiggy quickly slithered behind a tree to watch where this blue worm was going and watched in despair as he made his way up to the door of Riggy’s apartment. </p><p>“You’ve got to be kidding me. You’ve GOT to be kidding me.” Quiggy whispered to himself. </p><p>Riggy had kicked him out for this blue worm. Riggy had kicked out his closest friend of 19 years for this BLUE WORM??</p><p>Quiggy walked home sulking and angry, just seconds away from bursting into tears. They stung his eyes but nothing stung as much as the feeling of a blue worm being picked over him. Inside of him, a small bud of jealousy bloomed. Although it felt childish, he felt betrayed and annoyed that this blue worm could just walk up and take his best friend from him. That stupid blue worm with his wonderful curves, and the way that he moved slowly but sophisticated, almost carving a path in his own way. NO- No. No. Quiggy hated this blue worm. Not whatever this new feeling is. </p><p>-   -</p><p>“I’ve missed you” Riggy whispered as he embraced the blue worm. </p><p>“I missed you too.” He felt like adding ‘Maybe a little too much’ but left that part out. He was here now and that was the good thing. </p><p>Meeting up with Riggy was Ziggy’s favourite part of the month. They had an agreement; never meet up more than twice a month and never stay at either’s house for more than two hours. It only slightly hurt Ziggy to have Riggy all to himself for four hours each month, when whoever that green worm was stayed at Riggy’s house for way too long. Seriously, who stays at their friends house for nine hours straight? In the day? Ziggy was certain that Riggy has some sort of obsession over that green worm, and that pissed him off. Ziggy wanted to be the only one that mattered, the only one that Riggy cared about. Ziggy felt a small twinge of jealousy, similar to the one he felt everyday only stronger and more intense. Similar to the one that Quiggy was feeling at that exact same moment… </p><p>Ten minutes passed and Ziggy and Riggy were locked in a passionate embrace, tails and eyes locked together and their orange and blue fuzz intertwined. Ziggy never wanted to leave, he wanted to lock this memory away in a special place in his mind, like the memories you lock away in the attic, too painful to be remembered but too precious to forget. This was like every other time they met up, so what about it felt different to Ziggy? </p><p>Was it the fact that he was picked over whoever the green worm was, or the fact that it felt like revenge? Who knows. Definitely not Ziggy. </p><p>After about an hour, Ziggy and Riggy were lying together in bed, staring at the ceiling, both not knowing what to say. </p><p>“Uh.. thanks. I guess,” Riggy said breaking open the several layers of silence that separated the two emotionally. </p><p>“Anytime,” Ziggy whispered but almost instantly regretted it. “I-I m-m-mean not a-anytime obviously… U-Unless you want t-to,” </p><p>Riggy didn’t respond. Ziggy took a deep breath and spoke again. </p><p>“I’m gonna go in a few minutes. See you later.” </p><p>“Okay. Goodnight.” Riggy responded coldly. </p><p>Ziggy lay there for a few more minutes and then left Riggy’s apartment. He had so many regrets. Why did he say ‘Anytime’? Why did Riggy respond so coldly? Did Riggy hate him? What if.. What if Riggy was in love with the green worm?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What about me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>idk theres riggy and ziggy and quiggy and wiggy. they're at uni (or college for u americans)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Riggy woke up to an empty bed. He must’ve fallen asleep straight after Ziggy left. Just once, he’d like to wake up to the warmth of another worm laying next to him. Ziggy or Quiggy, he wouldn’t care- just as long as he had someone that he cared about next to him. Riggy was the type of worm that had years and years of built up walls and just needed the right person to break them down. He had known Quiggy almost his entire life, they’d been friends since 6 months old so Quiggy almost knew what Riggy was thinking at any given point. Ziggy was so different to Quiggy, Ziggy was loud and bold and said exactly what he was thinking, while Quiggy barely talked- it was a privilege to know what Quiggy’s voice sounded like. </p><p>Rolling over, Riggy checked the time on his phone. His googly eyes almost fell off when he realised he only had 5 minutes before his first lesson. He squirmed out of bed so quickly that his string almost tangled. Riggy was lucky that he always had good fuzz. </p><p>Riggy was yawning the whole way through class, and almost dozed off at several point. He wasn’t even sure what class he was in- strange considering the fact that he fell asleep at 11PM. </p><p>Quiggy barely slept so he was almost a zombie the next morning, stumbling over the mess in his apartment. He checked his phone once he properly grasped his surroundings. No texts. He was almost disappointed, normally Riggy had texted him something during the night or when he woke up, even something dumb like ‘We rockin wit da jorts today’ would put Quiggy in a good mood for the rest of the day. Now he was disappointed and sleep-deprived. What a great start. </p><p>“I think you’re just overthinking it,” Quiggy’s uni friend Wiggy said. </p><p>“But what if I’m not? What if he actually hates me?” Quiggy whined. <br/>“ I already said you’re overthinking. Maybe the blue worm was someone from his class that was helping him with a project?” Wiggy comforted him.</p><p>“He would have told me though. He tells me everything.” Quiggy blinked with his one eye to stop himself from crying. </p><p>Wiggy looked away. “Hurry up, let’s go to class. We’re gonna be late.” </p><p>Wiggy and Quiggy slithered to their next class in silence. </p><p>Quiggy could barely focus the entire lesson, and instead used up his focus thinking about Riggy and trying not to cry. </p><p>Wiggy noticed this and sent him an email. </p><p>WIGGY: hey stop thinking about him we’re in class rn<br/>QUIGGY: im trying but he’s taking up my entire brain<br/>WIGGY: well stop bc youre gonna fail if u dont get this. <br/>QUIGGY: yeah ik <br/>QUIGGY: talk to u after class. come to my place</p><p>The lesson seemed to go on for hours. The teacher droned on and on and on. The only interesting thing about the whole lesson was that the teacher had his glasses stuck in the fuzz on the back of his head. </p><p>Wiggy practically sprinted up to Quiggy after class finished. <br/>“You were almost crying that whole time, you good?” Wiggy questioned.</p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p> </p><p>“No you’re not. Let’s go back to your place and then we can talk.” </p><p>Quiggy sighed. “Yeah okay. Let’s go.” </p><p>Quiggy and Wiggy grabbed a multitude of snacks from the kitchen, leaving Quiggy with only three apples and a box of cereal in his cupboard. They spent the next two hours talking about nothing and everything at the same time. That was, until Quiggy got a text from Riggy.</p><p>RIGGY: hey wanna come over</p><p>Quiggy responded almost instantly. </p><p>QUIGGY: yeah sure see u in like 10</p><p>“Hey listen, I gotta go to the supermarket, like I’ve literally got no food left.” </p><p>“Oh okay. I’ll come with you then.” </p><p>“You don’t have to. I’ll take a super long time. You know how indecisive I am.” <br/>“Yeah but it’ll be fun.” </p><p>“Don’t you remember the last time we went shopping? Getting two indecisive AND picky worms to go shopping together isn’t a good idea.” </p><p>The last time Wiggy and Quiggy went shopping together they spent five hours getting everything. They got so many dirty looks from the cashiers and other shoppers that it was surprising they didn’t get kicked out. </p><p>“True. Also I’ve got homework to do so I should probably get going as well.” Wiggy mentioned. </p><p>“See you later, then. Goodnight.” Quiggy smiled at her. </p><p>“Goodnight!” Wiggy grinned. </p><p>Once Quiggy was entirely certain that Wiggy was nowhere to be found, he grabbed his phone and texted Riggy. </p><p>QUIGGY: leaving rn. see u<br/>ZIGGY: aight</p><p>Quiggy wandered over to Riggy’s house, his brain almost entirely covered in a fuzzy and warm feeling, bubbling around the edges and slowly covering every inch of his squirmy little worm body. He wondered what this feeling was. He wanted more of it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i wrote this instead of doing homework and fueled by monster energy. enjoy! also i hate reading what i wrote so sorry if this is trash lmaooo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>